Annabeth's Wish
by legendaryhuntress
Summary: Annabeth knew it was useless, her wish. Their fates were sealed when Percy chose to close the Doors of Death himself, and they'd never see each other again. But now as the war had ended, and the gods were granting each demigod's wish, she thought maybe..


**Annabeth's Wish**

_Aren't we all scared as to who's going to be left behind to seal off the damn Doors of Death? Don't we all want to just push our favourite characters aside and pray that it's not them? Fan favorites are Leo, Nico and Percy, which unluckily, they're the ones most likely to be left behind. But here's a ray of hope for all of us (I love the three of them, but I love Percy the most), as I give a possible situation to make things A-okay if one of them _does_ get left behind (yes, there _is_ a chance for that). But for this fic, since he's my favourite character of all time in all of fictional history, I'm going to use Percy._

_Finally. It was all over._

The stormy grey clouds that seemed like depressing curtains of the sky parted to reveal the sun, shining brighter than ever, like the god Apollo added more fire power to his chariot. The breaths all the Half-Bloods were holding were all out, hallowing their hearts of tension. The six heroes of the Prophecy, plus Nico di Angelo, had their eyes fixed on one another.

Their eyes seemed all shattered, like mood rings unable to detect any more emotion. They didn't know whether to be happy over their victory, when deep down inside they knew they _should_ be– or just grieve over the losses, most of which were still visible all around them.

There were quite a lot of dead bodies around them, being hauled around by bodies that were more fortunate to have kept their lives. Most of them still had tear tracks on their faces, seeming like they were unable to cry anymore, like they had all lost their tears.

But the biggest loss of all, they couldn't see with their eyes. They could all feel it though, not just deep down, but _everywhere_. More so for Annabeth Chase, who looked up at the blue sky and was reminded of the food he loved so much, the smiles he made when he had them, the laughs she'd have when crumbs would fall out of his mouth. The sea nearby painfully reminded her of his eyes, and the mighty churning motions of it reminded her of his unyielding will, unpredictable and unstoppable, yet gentle when lapping at the shore. It was like the air was stripped of most oxygen without his presence, the one with such leadership and strength and quirkiness that just made you smile with everything he did.

But somehow she had survived. And she swore to herself she would, so she would continually help in rebuilding the world, rebuilding her _dreams_, so she'd never have to think that his sacrifice was in vain. It was easier said than done though, and there were moments when she'd thought she'd wither like prunes, having been drained of all tears. Then, it seemed like there were no more tears left to cry. Even someone as strong as Annabeth had to break at some point.

Soon, they found themselves walking towards Mount Olympus, mystified, incredulous. They had all their goals set to just winning, surviving, saving. Their plans weren't as long term as to extend to the aftermath. They didn't know what future lay ahead of them, except Annabeth.

They were all crammed together in the elevator ride upwards, not wanting to be separated anymore, feeling like they could not endure anymore when one is parted. When the elevators opened, they couldn't help but smile. Finally _smile_, after such a long time of it being so foreign, the idea being so impossible. Demigod survivors, both in Greek and Roman, were all waiting for them. They could see it in their bright eyes, all of the colors of the rainbow when put together, sparkling brightly. They clapped, cheered, hooted and pumped their fists in the air for their heroes.

And the gods where there, too, making a strange sight. They never looked that way to any Greek or Roman eye before. They looked stronger, mightier, glowing with more power than ever before. They stood by their thrones, their faces regarding the heroes, and it was as if centuries of pride where stripped down from them, only to reveal true gratefulness and awe.

Annabeth wanted so badly to smile along with everyone, feel the relief as they did. But she found she couldn't, right after strengthening her foundations again, beginning to accept that she'd have to be in a world without Percy anymore, that being sad was just awfulness to his memory. But all that was overpowered by the sheer pang stabbing her like shards of glass on her chest. Now she wanted more than ever for Percy to have seen this, and for herself to have seen his beautiful green eyes glimmer with happiness. It sucked that the person who deserved to be happy the most suffered the most. Tears welled up her eyes.

"Annabeth!" yelled a familiar voice, rows and rows behind a mixed bunch of bulky demigods. "Athena Cabin here!" Annabeth turned to see that it was Malcolm, with all her cabin-mates, beaming at her with pride. They had all survived, and she had to give a weak smile.

The crowd parted ways so that only the seven were in the middle. They realized that not only gods and demigods where there, but also nymphs and satyrs and muses, because rightly every living being had the right to celebrate defeat over an apocalypse.

"Heroes," Zeus's, or Jupiter's voice boomed across the throne room, reverberating through the walls, silencing every voice. This is the part wherein the god gives a supposedly inspiring speech of the great heroism done by only the mortal souls, and how each and every one of them had their own great parts in the hand of besting the enemy. But Annabeth found herself unable to listen, feeling herself growing smaller as each god eyed her, smiles on their faces.

"Now is the time for rewards," said Zeus, "and I'd give offer you all immortality, but you might all pull a Percy Jackson on us." Laughter filled the room, making Annabeth bite her lip, the attempt of restraining her tears getting harder.

The rest that followed were a blur. The others had made their wishes; though Annabeth didn't pay much attention to know what they were. But their godly parents also gave something extra besides their wishes, and she couldn't help but notice Leo who went giddy all over, like getting brand new gizmos and gears was like winning the lottery. For a child of Hephaestus, maybe it _was_.

"Annabeth Chase," Athena's voice this time, echoed the halls and silenced everyone, except an over-excited Leo, who only stopped chanting "_oh, boy, oh boy, oh, boy_" when all eyes were on him. "It's your turn." Annabeth swallowed back the metal-like lump in her throat. "Oh," she said after her reverie, "right."

She shifted, unable to form the words, fearing she won't be able to restrain her emotions once she started speaking. She knew what she wanted. But she also knew that it wasn't possible, maybe not even for a god. But if they could grant immortality – _no_, she dismissed the thought. She didn't want to rebuild her hopes only for them to start crumbling down again.

"Oh, we already know what she wants," Apollo said cheekily, grinning like a teasing seven-year-old. Aphrodite smiled as well, nodding at Apollo. Her smile, however beautiful, was still streaked with mischief, ready to make the biggest ricochets in the real-life _telenovellas_ she was making.

Annabeth swallowed, "But it isn't possible, is it?"

To this, the Love goddess just bellowed in laughter. Athena just rolled her eyes and shook her head, but began, "Annabeth, it is extremely difficult to do what you wish." Annabeth already knew this, but she nodded. "And I know you have no more expectations," the goddess continued, "which is wise, for we don't know, even as gods ourselves, could be able to pull off such a thi-"

"Oh, pish, posh!" Aphrodite waved her hand at Athena dismissively, "I know Tartarus has its own game and is _mighty scary_ and all that." At the mention of the place where Percy had been kept prisoner for quite some time now, Annabeth bit down her lip harder, almost making it sore, ready to bleed. "Love conquers all, deary, remember that," and with that, the Love goddess winked.

Suddenly, the air separating the gods from the seven demigods shimmered like mist made of glitter. Slowly, the air began to have colors, like an invisible artist used it as canvas. The color grew more solid and vivid and defined. Soon, in became more than just a vision. It became a tangible, solid human being, dressed in a clean and crisp white polo shirt and pants, darkening even more his tossled hair and deep green eyes. He looked like an angel at the moment, an angel who just gone from the depths of hell unscathed.

Subconsciously, Annabeth began to surge forward, like in the time when he first saw him at the Roman camp, seeing him for the first time in several months. This time, she was seeing him when she thought she'd only be able to through picture and memories. She didn't hold back the tears. She plunged into his open arms, and he lifted her ever so slightly, letting her head rest in the crescent of his neck, her tears falling. He buried his head in the mass of her curly hair and let in her scent.

They were just silent there, except for Annabeth's occasional choking from her sobs, but the room around was in a flurry of cheers and claps, as if before them was the unfolding of the love story surpassing the likes of Romeo and Juliet and Anthony and Cleopatra.

"I'll never let you go," Percy whispered, unable to restrain his tears himself, "never again." And he did seem to hold on forever, his strong, scarred arms wrapping around her. When they did pull apart, his hand slid into hers, their fingers intertwining.

"What, no kiss?" someone yelled from the mass of demigods, causing more cheers. Percy smiled a smile Annabeth never thought she'd see again, and chuckled a laugh she thought she'd never hear again. "Too much PDA?" Percy shrugged, but he was leaning, slowly, and when their lips met Annabeth felt a flurry of feelings she thought she'd never be able to retrieve from the depths of Hell.

The crowd was probably noisy, but they couldn't hear, didn't want to. All that mattered that was at the moment, they were together, and from then on, they could never ever be separated. It was a love that conquered even hell, so what _was_ left to keep them apart?

"You're a pretty good wisher, Wise Girl."

**The End**

_I hope ya'll liked it. I mean, I just kept jotting down everything that popped up in my mind, having only written this for like a few moments after the House of Hades cover was released. I wanted to tone down the cheesiness, but hey, it a damn fanfic, and we need all the doses of Percabeth while we can.._


End file.
